Narcissa's Plan
by sammysnape
Summary: In an Alternate Universe where Narcissa asked Andromeda for help when Lucius was first imprisoned in 1997. Where Draco hadn't become a death eater but made friends with Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's. Where Draco ended up in a unlikely relationship. What happens when Draco is sent uninformed to this alternate universe after being sentenced to 5 years in Azkaban in his world?
1. Chapter 1

"I sentence you to 5 years in Azkaban," the judge said.

"No! " Narcissa screeched as her son was put in shackles and led from the room. She turned to Harry Potter, and put him under one of her icy glares."You said this wouldn't happen! You said he was safe. It's bad enough I have to see my husband go to jail. Now I have to watch my only son waste away there too!"

"Mrs. Malfoy please calm down. I never said this wouldn't happen I said it was a possibility that it wouldn't. "Harry spoke calmly to the outraged mother.

"I want to see him one more time, Potter. Please. You owe me, "Narcissa pleaded.

"Look Mrs. Malfoy, I don't know if I can get that to work out, "Harry reasoned.

"Harry, we can at least try," Hermione said, joining the conversation.

"Right, I'll go look into it."

XXXX

I'm shaking, but not for cold. Though this cell is very cold. No, I'm shaking because the thought of Azkaban terrifies me. My mother told me I wouldn't have to go. Apparently Potter told her that. I knew I shouldn't have trusted Potter. I shouldn't have trusted anyone.

"Draco?"

I turn around and my mother is standing outside the bars of my cell, I can see a guard a little ways down but mostly we're alone.

"Draco, "mother repeats.

"What?" I ask, a little harsher than I mean to.

She steps up to the bars, and says "come here."

I walk right up to her, she gives me a hug and slips something into my pocket. "Drink that at midnight." She said.

I pull away and give her a confused look, but before I can ask a guard is by her side, taking her arm and is leading her away.

"I love you Draco! Don't ever forget that!" Mother yells as the gray doors close behind her, separating us. I wonder if I'll ever see her again.

Once they are gone, I slip my hand in my pocket and feel that it is a vile. It contains some kind of potion, obviously. But I won't know until midnight what kind. even then I might not recognize the potion.

I spend the rest of the evening thinking about the vile and what it could be. Should I drink it? Or just forget about it. Mother wouldn't give me anything harmful? I hope.

It's now midnight and I'm holding the vile my mother gave me in between my hands. I'm still wondering, I wonder what potion it contains. It's not one I am familiar with. Although there are several I am familiar with there are even more I'm not. I wonder if it will kill me. It seems harsh but almost better than Azkaban. If I'm going to drink this I'll have to soon, a guard is due in 5 minutes. I inhale deeply, the smell of dirty people and slightly rotten food fill my senses. Uncapping the bottle I tip it back gulping down the entire thing at once, and soon I fall into a heavy slumber.

_Author's note: Reviews are welcome :) _


	2. Chapter 2

I wake to the sound of knocking on wood. This utterly confuses me as, there was no wood in the jail I was in. I moved my hand out from underneath the pillow I was laying on. Wait, pillow? My eye's shoot open; I sit up quickly turning from side to side so the blankets covering me falls and pools at my waist. I'm sitting in a bed, in a room I have never seen before. It is green, not Slytherin green that I like but a peaceful sea green.

"Draco? Are you awake?" a girl's voice echoed from outside the door. I felt like I knew the voice from somewhere but I couldn't quite place a name on it. I turned to my side cracking my back, just like every morning, unsure how to answer the voice. A picture caught my eye, it was a picture of me and… Ginny Weasley! I had my arm around her shoulders and was kissing the top her head. She was laughing with her mouth wide open, her arms wrapped around my waist. I thought we looked ridiculously happy but the picture was really freaking me out. I held the picture at arm's length, I wasn't sure how I felt about this picture. Part of me wanted to believe it was a fake and this was just a joke someone was playing on me. The other side of me was telling me that this is what my mother had planned for me and the person behind the door would surprise me greatly. I hadn't heard the door open and the person behind the door tread lightly over to the side of my bed, so when a voice spoke right into my ear, I propel myself off the bed reaching for my wand, but found it was not in my pocket.

"Draco! Did I really scare you that much? Seriously. You could have broken the picture." Ginny crawled down onto the floor next to me.

The picture? She's worried about the picture? My head feels like it's about to explode! Where am I?

"Draco? Hello?" Ginny waved her hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked. Her eyebrows were furrowed with concern.

I stared back at her. How was I supposed to answer that? I have no idea if I'm okay. Well physically I am. I feel the best I have in a while. Like I had slept for a decade. Mentally though, I was going crazy. I was sitting next to Ginny Weasley, for crying out loud.

"Draco?" Ginny asked. She reached a hand towards my face. I jumped back away from her. This is too freaky. I don't know what's going on and I hate that. Ginny is looking at me with a mixture of emotion. I can't read all of them, but I think my reaction hurt her. I don't know how to explain to her what is going on. That I'm not the same person she had been with. Hopefully he isn't where I was.

"I'm going down to breakfast. You can come join us when you're feeling better," Ginny said. She got up and walked out the door closing it behind her.

I wondered who "us" were. I stood up and started to wander around the room to inspect it more. There were several pictures of me and Ginny. There was also pictures of Potter, Ron Weasley, Granger and I. this surprised me. What kind of place was I in? I opened the closet and found most of the cloths there were muggle. Expect for a few casual and dress robes.

Figuring this Draco, wore muggle cloths a lot, I pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a white t-shirt. After putting them I sat down on the bed. I couldn't decide if I should try and find my way downstairs and face whatever I had coming. Or stay upstairs and just think more about what was going on. My stomach growled loudly, well I guess that it, then. Downstairs.


End file.
